gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Soramimi/Conquered
Misheard dialogue for the film, Conquered. This film has iconic misheard dialogue that most fans know about. Key * Billy Herrington - (BH) * Tom Katt - (Seagal) * Blake Harper - (King Ishii) * Colton Ford - (Entourage) Touhou Project characters?/Waifus?/Outside sources? A: Yes. Who?/What? * Sausages. * Soy sauce. * Cheese snack. * Inoue Cabrera. * Bream. * Rotten.com. * Yasu. * Stick Caramel. * Inaba. * Ben. * Aloe Elina. * Izu. Names taken from film? A: Yes. What? * Entourage of the Kingdom (王国編の側近) * King Ishii (キング 石井) * Seagal Sakine (セガール関根) Languages? * English - Billy Herrington, Tom Katt, Blake Harper, and Colton Ford Prologue * I serve Caesar. (BH) - 恐ろしいぞ… ** Osoro shizo… - It is horrible... King Ishii * I see you've made it through another match, my champion. (King Ishii) - マッチョなチャンピオン **matchona chanpion - Macho Champion. * You must be blessed by the gods to have lived through another match, and against Titus, no doubt. (King Ishii) - 1st part: You must be 素っ裸 / 2nd part: アレ♂が酸っぱいです/// **1st part: you must be suppadaka - You must be naked. **2nd part: are♂ga suppaidesu - It's♂sour *blushes*. * He was my champion before you. (King Ishii) - ** * Forgive me, Caesar. (BH) - ** * Oh, the gods have forgiven you! (King Ishii) - ** * Stand before me! (King Ishii) - ** * Your victory serves you well, champion. Now we shall se'''rve you the royal treatment. '''Surely my champion deserves that. (King Ishii) - 1st part: ナウィ～い♂ソーセージ / 2nd part: 醤油マイチャンピオン **1st part: nau~ii ♂ soseji - Naughty♂Sausage. **2nd part: shoyu mai chanpion - Soy sauce my champion. * Thank you, Caesar. (BH) - ** * So now for the royal treatment! (King Ishii) - ** * Slave boys! (King Ishii) - スケベ♂ボーイズ **sukebe♂boizu - Pervert♂Boys. * No man can conquer you! But, if you should be undefeated tomorrow, I shall conquer you here. (King Ishii) - ** * Yes. Tomorrow I'll shall arrange for another match in the morning and if you shall not be conquered on the field, I shall conquer you. Here. (King Ishii) - ** * Caesar? (BH) - ** * Don't speak. (King Ishii) - ** * My champion, just be unconquerable. (King Ishii) - ** Aniki and Sakine * You know any gladia'''tor who fights ten days in a row must be conquered. (BH) - 井上に食われる ** Inoue ni kuwareru - Eaten by Inoue. * '''Caesar knows this. (BH) - チーズのおやつです！ ** chiizu no o yatsudesu! - A cheese snack! * He does. (BH) - ヒドス ** hidosu - Hydos. * But he loved Titus. (BH) - 俺Love鯛です ** ore love taidesu - I love bream. *** Bream is a species of freshwater and marine fish. * Loved him? (Seagal) - Rotten(.com)? ** rotten - Rotten.com *** Rotten.com was a shock site which was active from 1996 to 2012. * Yes. The way I love you too. (BH) 1st part: ヤス♂ / 2nd part: ドア開けてとぅ ** 1st part: yasu - Yasu♂ *** Yasu is a Japanese illustrator. ** 2nd part: doa akete to~u - Open the door. * So why do you always take good care of me? (BH) - くそ悪酔いしてっか、けっ( ﾟдﾟ )オメェ / 座れよスティック♂キャラメル ** kuso waruyoi shite kka, ke~ ( ﾟдﾟ )ome~e - I'm sick and drunk. ** suwareyo sutikku ♂ kyarameru - Sit down Stick♂Caramel. * Because I want to. 'Cause I love you... You know that. (Seagal) - 1st part: 触らんとよ / 2nd part: 'Cause I love you...イナバ ** 1st part: sawaran to yo - Don't touch it. ** 2nd part: 'cause I love you...inaba - 'Cause I love you...Inaba *** Inaba was an old province of Japan in the area that is today the eastern part of Tottori Prefecture. * I know and I fear I may never see you again. (BH) - 愛の穴は拡げ♂イナバ　See you again。 ** ai no ana wa hiroge♂inaba see you again - The hole of love expands♂Inaba See you again. * I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of the pain. I'm tired of this. (BH) - 1st part: あんたやでファニー / 2nd part: あんたやでベン / 3rd part: あんたやでヤス･･･ ** 1st part: anta ya de fanii - Funny at you. ** 2nd part: anta ya de ben - Ben at you. ** 3rd part: anta ya de yasu - Yasu at you... * In a fight? In the arena? For Caesar? (Seagal) - 1st part: エロファイト？ / 2nd part: アロエリーナ？ / 3rd part: 干し伊豆？ ** 1st part: erofaito? - Erotic fight? ** 2nd part: aroeriina? - Aloe Elina? ** 3rd part: hoshi izu? - Dried Izu? *** Izu was a province of Japan in the area of Shizuoka Prefecture. Category:Soramimi - Subpage